Soundless Voice and Proof of Life
by JYAS
Summary: Everything was being covered up in white. Based on "Soundless Voice" and "Proof of Life." Character death. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, Len and Rin would both die less. Or more. Not really sure.**

* * *

><p><em>The snow didn't stop falling.<em>

_The blonde figure was fading beneath the constantly growing pile. Fading away…_

* * *

><p>Len and Rin were inseparable. They were twins, both with short, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. They both had a talent for mischief and an insatiable curiosity. If Len took out his ponytail and flattened his hair, and Rin took out her hair clips and bow, no one would be able to tell the difference. Although Len was a boy and Rin was a girl, they were too young to look any different.<p>

One day, Rin fell ill, and the fun stopped. She was too sickly to go outside and play anymore. So Len stayed inside, too, and sat by her side. They were still very young then, but the sickness already began creating differences between them. Rin was paler and thinner than Len now. This fateful day, it snowed heavily. Their world was buried under it.

Even after spring came again, Rin wasn't better. She probably would never be. So many springs came and went; every time, Len didn't hope as much as the last time, until, by the time they were 13, the thought of those happy days didn't even pass through his mind.

Winter came again for the twins, and they were 14 now. Len brought in a cup of warm chocolate for Rin. She couldn't have anything too hot, so they had renamed their new concoction as "warm chocolate" instead. Len always made sure to cool it for her. She thanked him with her kind smile and sipped the sweet slowly. Len sat down beside her, as always, and they looked out the window at the snow.

Len was out getting something to go with the drink when he heard the sound of something shattering. Rushing to Rin's room, he saw his beloved sister looking at the broken mug on the floor in shock. The remainder of the 'warm chocolate' was splattered on the floor among the fragments. Rin wanted to apologize, but nothing came out of her mouth. Len left to get a towel to wipe up the liquid. Neither said anything, but thought the same thing. They both knew this meant she was getting worse, when she couldn't even hold the cup anymore. The illness was getting much, much worse.

Their mother was very uneasy about taking Rin out into the cold, but Rin insisted that she wanted to see it. "Just for a little bit," she said, and Len, who knew how much it meant to her, backed her up. Eventually, they went outside together, Rin's shoulders wrapped in a thick comforter.

Rin invited Len to go for a walk through the woods, and even Len worried about the prospect. She convinced him, however, and the two set out for the forest located not too far away from the house. The feeling of apprehension in Len's stomach intensified.

Rin talked about the times they had when they were younger. The snowball fights, the games of tag, the competitions to see who could run the fastest. Len just smiled at her voice, soft and melodious like that of an angel. With her blonde hair in the cloud-covered lighting, she did look like an angel. The most fragile, most beautiful angel Len could have ever imagined.

When they reached the clearing in the woods, familiar to them both because they always played there when they were kids, Rin stopped walking and gazed up at the sky. The air was bitterly cold, and Len wasn't sure how long even he wanted to stay out there, but Rin looked so peaceful and happy; he didn't want to take her away from that. So they stared at the sky in silence for a while. The wind flowing over their clothes and the soft rustle of the leaves were the only noises.

"I like this place," Rin said after a long time. "There are so many memories associated with it. You remember them all, don't you, Len?"

"Of course," Len said, smiling slightly.

"Good," Rin sighed. "Because one day, you'll be the only one who can remember them. And someone has to."

"Don't talk like that, Rin-chan. It's not good for you." Now there was a very, very unsettling feeling all throughout Len's body, and he was sure that he didn't like it.

"But we both know it's true. I know that I don't have much time left, and I don't want you to suffer when I die."

"You shouldn't…" Len's voice trailed off in the wind, unable to find what to say.

"I'm your older sister. I worry about you," she smiled, but it was a sad thing. She could feel her energy draining, and it did no good to deny reality. "I want you to always remember me. And you have to tell people. Tell them that I lived. That I played with you when we were little. That I was here, with you."

"Rin—" Len began.

"I want to be remembered for the times I played with you, out in the snow. The times we laughed and smiled and were so alive. That's the proof of my life."

"Okay," Len said quietly. He knew that his spoken compliance was superfluous. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to sing with you. You won't mind, will you? We used to play the piano together, and we would sing the duets as we played them. You still played the piano for me when I was sick… when we couldn't do it together. Will you sing for me now, too?"

"Okay." And they did. Out in the forest, in the quiet beyond the town, two perfectly harmonized voices sang a song. One of them sung about the happy times, the other about the sadness of the end. And when the song was over, one voice stopped forever. An angel that would never be heard again.

Len stood beside the unmoving body and watched the light fade from her eyes. He watched the life slowly drain out of her, until there was nothing left. When that moment came, the tears that had hidden themselves flowed freely, and he screamed. One half of a whole died that day, and the other felt the pain she couldn't anymore.

Slowly, the snow covered everything in white.

* * *

><p><strong>One snowy morning, December 27th, 60 years later…<strong>

"Are you all right, Len? You've been staring out the window for ages."

"Hey, Oliver! That's Oji-san to you!"

"But Oji-san said it was okay for me to call him Len!"

"It's alright, Rinto. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"There are some stories I need to tell you, Oliver. Sit here for a while. Now, once upon a time, there was a pair of twins…"


End file.
